Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test device and a test method.
Description of Related Art
A microphone array including a plurality of microphones is used for recording of multi-channel acoustic signals. A multi-channel acoustic signal recorded by such a microphone array is used for sound source separation for separation into sound on a speaker basis according to speaking of a plurality of speakers or sound source localization for determining a direction of a sound source. In a sound source separation or sound source localization process, information on a difference in transfer characteristics from a sound source according to a difference in position between microphones is used.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication, First Publication No. 2015-154207 discloses an acoustic processing device that calculates a sound reception position of an acoustic signal and a sound source direction on the basis of acoustic signals of a plurality of channels.